


How to Save a Life

by TeriTheTacticalUnicorn



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: American Football, Best Friends, Canon-Typical Violence, Dimension Travel, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Light Angst, Modern Character in Skyrim, Modern Girl in Skyrim, Stormcloaks (Elder Scrolls), Thalmor Being Assholes (Elder Scrolls), Werewolves, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn/pseuds/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn
Summary: Melanie Vasquez, adopted daughter of the most powerful Mob Boss on the West Coast is a Surgeon, street racer and is now stranded in the world of The Elder Scrolls.What Melanie quickly finds is that she isn't the first Modern girl in Skyrim. The Dragonborn is of her world.Alexis and Melanie are only the first of the women the Daedra saved from surely lethal fates on Earth. What will happen to the four women of Earth as they try to find their place at the Dragonborn's side? Finding love, and making lives for themselves on top of learning how to Travers such a harsh world and live without modern commodities will be interesting.
Relationships: Brynjolf (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Cicero (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas, Vilkas (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3





	How to Save a Life

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains adult themes and language.*
> 
> This story has FOUR main characters:
> 
> Alexis Miller, Dragonborn and Leader of the Dark Brotherhood 
> 
> Melanie Vasquez, (Mel x Vilkas)
> 
> Katie Reynolds, Leader of the Thieves Guild (Katie x Brynjolf)
> 
> Vallena Cross, (Vellena x Cicero)
> 
> This story starts POST-MAIN QUEST. 
> 
> Katie and Vallena do NOT know the world of Skyrim before being transported, Alexis and Melanie did.
> 
> **This is a work of fiction. All original characters are of the authors own creation and do not represent real people's, living or dead.**
> 
> I do not claim to own anything created by Bethesda Softworks, and only claim ownership of my original characters. Please do not share this to any other site(s) or use my original characters without express permission.

Melanie Vasquez looked at the competition across the street, it wasn't like her brother not to show up to a street race. "Oi, Montoya, you seen Tony?"

"Nah chica, probably got stuck in Ferd's garage." Eric Montoya's eyes raked over her cream-colored skin and viking-style blonde hair before averting his eyes. Melanie was the Boss's little girl, she was untouchable as the Don's adopted daughter.

Being the daughter of the most powerful man in Southern California had its ups and downs, and he gave her a long leash. A sudden clap of thunder, followed by a torrential downpour, put an efficient stop to any racing that night and Mel huffed before ducking into her violet 1972 Dodge Charger. She'd just go home and play video games.

Pulling into the six car garage, she noted Tony's car, still parked in its usual spot. He probably fell asleep, which is what she should do before her shift at the Hospital in the morning. Her phone jingled as she thought about how far she had gotten at twenty-seven years old.

"Doctor Vasquez, multi-car pileup on North 111. We need all hands." The shaky intern said. 

"On my way, Martinez. Keep your cool chica, I'll be there in ten minutes." And her car roared to life once more as she headed to Mercy Los Angeles Hospital. 

An hour later, Melanie was elbow deep in a young man's gut when her hospital caller went off with a new case. "Nathan, close up. It's up to his body if he lives now." The other General Surgeon nodded and took over cauterizing any more bleeders as Melanie yanked her gloves off, and replacing her mask with a clean one.

Stepping into OR 5, Vallena and Macey just stared at her, "what?" She asked, scrubbing once again.

"Um… Mace, you tell her." Vallena elbowed the other intern.

"It's… uh… No you can't go in there, Doctor!" Vallena tried to stop her, but it was too late. Melanie saw the face of her dad, lying in the OR with a piece of metal protruding from his abdomen. He was in is sixties and had Stage Four melanoma. He wouldn't survive the treatment for this. As if on cue, the machines showed his flatline and she was gently pushed out of the operating room. 

"Go home, Mel. We'll try everything to save him, you know that." In her head, she was breaking. 

But Doctor Melanie Vasquez never made it home.

*****

The last thing Mel remembered was hydroplaning as she rounded the sharp turn too fast. The guard rail crashing as her car didn't turn, but she didn't remember the crash. And she was cold, too cold for Southern California in July. "Whoa, take it easy there." A deep, hoarse voice said as Mel groaned from a headache.

Her eyes snapped open to see a stone ceiling. "Our leader found you lying in the snow about to be skewerd by a Hoarker. She brought you here for healing." A deep female voice rang like a bell. Sitting up, she recognized Nazir and Gabriella. The red and black leather armor. _This isn't real, skyrim isn't real. Wake up Mel._

In the same breath, she scurried back into the wooden headboard of the bed. The Dark Brotherhood didn't help people. 

She expected Astrid to walk in next, but instead a small, human woman with dark curls came into the room. "We're not going to hurt you. I'm Alexis Miller, and I think we should talk." At that, Nazir and Gabriella left the two women alone in the master bedroom of the Dawnstar Sanctuary. 

"Skyrim isn't real." She said and Alexis laughed.

"I thought the same thing about ten years ago. Where are you from?" The small woman asked.

"Los Angeles." Melanie was in shock as she answered. This woman wouldn't know-

"I'm from St. Louis, Missouri, the year I was brought here was 2012. I was sixteen." And Melanie's ocean blue eyes snapped up and her mouth fell open. "Feel better?" Alexis asked and Melanie physically relaxed.

"I'm Doctor Melanie Vasquez. And the year is 2021. You're missing out on quite the pandemic back home." She said and Alexis looked horrified.

"Probably why I gave up finding a way back to my parents. Life's not easy here, but the air is clean and my life has been fulfilling. Come on, let's get you some clean clothes." Alexis smiled when Melanie looked down, she was still in her baby blue scrubs and Los Angeles Rams hoodie. "Shouldn't that say St. Louis Rams? How much has changed?" Alexis huffed in confusion. 

Melanie explained to Alexis that the Rams went back to Los Angeles in 2016 as Melanie changed into a pair of fur-lined breeches and a loose cotton shirt she tucked in. "You said there's a pandemic going on back on Earth? What happened?"

"Covid-19, also known as Coronavirus. It started in Wuhan China…" Melanie pulled her mask out of her scrubs pocket with the crumbling Imperial sigil on it and handed it to Alexis before lighting a cigarette. They were sitting in the main room of the Sanctuary as they spoke. 

Alexis was the Dragonborn. She married Farkas, and they had two children. Suddenly, Alexis handed Melanie a key, and a huge coin purse. "This is the key to Heljaarchen Hall. I built it four years ago, but have never lived in it." Before Melanie could argue, Cicero slumped down into the chair next to hers, putting his feet up on the table. Ignoring him, Melanie explained that her family lived in a home in the Plains of Whiterun, so Farkas didn't have far to travel to the Companions Hall. Their twin daughters were named Brynn and Brianna, and had just turned four. 

They had basically told each other their life stories while Cicero snored in his chair next to Melanie. "Cicero was my favorite character in the game. To see him in real life is extraordinary." Melanie quietly gushed. Video game Cicero was scrawny, looked old and worn. Real Cicero was maybe thirty with shaggy red hair, taller than Melanie, but about the same height as Alexis, and whimpered in his sleep. 

"He's not crazed either. The game made him seem insane. Sure, he still speaks in riddles, but he doesn't obsess over the Night Mother anymore. Now that he has real friends, a purpose other than being her Keeper. Sithis released him from being the Keeper and he's better for it." Alexis explained as she stood. "Come with me to the Mead Hall. You said you don't want to be an assassin, but I'm also the Harbinger of the Companions, and being a werewolf isn't all bad." Alexis said with a silver sheen to her brown eyes. "And they could use a surgeon on the best days." 

Melanie agreed and Alexis handed her a cloak after giving Mel the leather vest that went with the breeches, a bear hide pack with a tent and bedroll strapped to it, and they were out the door. 

It was like finding a best friend you didn't know you needed in a dark time.


End file.
